1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security element for security papers, value documents and the like, having a laser-markable transparent or translucent marking layer into which, through the action of laser radiation, visually perceptible identifiers in the form of patterns, letters, numbers or images are introduced. The present invention also relates to a security paper and a data carrier having such identifiers, and a manufacturing method for a corresponding security element, security paper or a corresponding data carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Identification cards, such as credit cards or personal identity cards, have long been provided with an individual identifier by means of laser engraving. In marking by laser engraving, through suitable guidance of a laser beam, the optical properties of the card material are irreversibly changed in the form of a desired marking. For example, in publication DE 30 48 733 A1 is described an identification card having applied information and exhibiting, on one surface, different colored layer regions that are stacked and that are at least partially interrupted by visually perceptible personalization data.
In addition to identification cards, also other value documents that are at risk of counterfeiting, such as banknotes, stocks, bonds, certificates, vouchers, checks, admission tickets, but also security elements for application to such data carriers, are often provided with laser-generated, individualizing marks, such as a serial number.